


Good To Be Home

by paynoisbatman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynoisbatman/pseuds/paynoisbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wakes up to a surprise Zayn has been planning for months</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To Be Home

Liam wakes up tied to his bed, naked and hard. He had been having such a good dream about Zayn only now he was thinking Zayn may have helped that dream along a bit. Zayn’s fingertips are softly dragging up and down his arm. 

“Did you have a good nap, babe?” Zayn asks softly.

“I did. Was dreaming of you.” Liam replies, his breath hitching slightly as Zayn’s fingers travel from his arm over his chest and down to his stomach. “What am I…” Liam trails off and pulls at the bonds encircling his wrists.

Zayn smiles down at him, stroking his skin again.” I thought we could have some fun now that we have some time and privacy to properly enjoy it.” 

Liam groans, cock twitching at Zayn’s words. 

“Do you remember the last time one of us was tied up, babe?” Zayn continues. 

Liam bites his lip. Of course he remembers that. “When that girl tried breaking into my hotel room in Australia. You were tied up and I was riding you.” 

“That’s right. Scared us, didn’t she? You slipped out of bed, threw on those sweats of yours, and went out to check and make sure she left. Left me stuck there exposed, waiting for you to come back.” Zayn’s hand slides down to Liam’s thigh, skillfully avoiding where Liam wants it most. 

“And let’s not forget the pictures, Liam. Practically naked, you were. Almost showed the world something it has no business seeing.” Liam whimpers as Zayn keeps his hand moving, never letting it linger anywhere for long and never going anywhere near Liam’s cock. 

“The best part was when you were asked about it afterwards. It didn’t seem to bother you at all that everyone almost saw you naked. You joked about it. Did you forget that you belong to me?” Zayn asks as he twists Liam’s nipple harshly. 

“No Zayn, of course not. I’m yours. Only yours,” Liam gasps out. 

“That’s right you’re mine.” Zayn leans over, his mouth inches away from Liam’s cock.

Liam can feel Zayn’s breath hitting it in little puffs. His hips jerk up. “Please, Zayn. Touch me,” Liam begs. 

Zayn pulls away and stands up. “No, I don’t think I will. I think I’ll go get a snack,” Zayn answers. Then he turns and exits the room, leaving Liam tied up and frustrated with no hope for release. 

Zayn goes into the kitchen and gets a drink. He’s not really hungry, he just needed a reason to leave the room. He thinks he’ll leave Liam there for a while. He had been so pissed when he had seen the pictures. Liam’s it’s-no-big-deal attitude afterwards hadn’t helped either. It had taken everything in him not to say fuck it and let the world know just who Liam James Payne belongs to. This is the first opportunity they’ve had to really be alone since it happened and Zayn plans on making the most of it. He has so many ideas of what he wants to do with Liam and he has all the time in the world to do them. He plans on taking his time. This isn’t going to be a quick handjob in the bathroom between interviews. No, he is going to make Liam beg and beg until he can’t take it anymore and then and only then will Zayn finally give him what he wants. 

Zayn waits a full hour before going back into the bedroom. He isn’t sure what he expected to find but it certainly wasn’t the sight in front of him: Liam is flushed and sweaty, feebly jutting his hips into the air looking for friction where there is none. His eyes are clenched shut so it takes him a minute to notice Zayn’s return to the room. 

“Zayn, please. I’m sorry about Australia. I’m sorry that I didn’t take those pictures seriously, but please do something. Just touch me, please,” Liam cries, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. 

Zayn walks slowly over to the bed, eyes never leaving Liam’s. Zayn stands at the edge of the bed and strips before crawling on the bed and settling himself between Liam’s legs. “Is this where you want me, Li?”

Zayn leans over and runs his tongue up Liam’s leg from his knee to his thigh, stopping to suck bruises into his skin. When he reaches Liam’s cock he gives the head a quick lick before moving to Liam’s other leg and giving it the same treatment. “Stop teasing me, Zayn,” Liam pleads. 

Zayn sits up, grabs a pillow and slides it under Liam’s hips. The moment the pillow is in place Liam is spreading his legs and begging Zayn to fuck him. Zayn just leans in and starts teasing Liam’s rim with little licks. He’s in no hurry and refuses to let Liam rush him. He slowly starts to work Liam open with his tongue, pulling away every so often to sit back and admire the mess he’s made of the man in front of him. The best part is they’ve barely started.

Zayn leans over Liam and nips his ear before asking, “Are you enjoying yourself, Liam?”

“God yes just need you in me now. Please Zayn,” Liam whines.

Zayn just shakes his head and places a gentle kiss on Liam’s lips. “We’re going to take this nice and slow, Liam. I want to make this last. It’s been so long since we have had time to properly enjoy it and trust me, I’m enjoying myself. I’ve been thinking of this for ages. You were such a tease while we were in Australia. I think it’s time I repaid the favor,” Zayn says with a smirk before leaning down and taking Liam into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head before pulling off.

Liam groans. He’s not sure how much more of this teasing he can handle. Zayn seems to be keeping him right on the edge. He just wants to come. “Zayn, baby, please just let me come. I need to come.”

“You will come when I say you can come,” Zayn growls. “I’m in charge here.”

Liam shivers as Zayn’s words make him even harder. If Zayn doesn’t want him to come then he won’t. He loves it when Zayn takes charge like this. 

“Of course Zayn. Whatever you want. Just please don’t stop.”

“I think it’s time I got a little something too. Don’t you, Liam?” Zayn asks as he crawls up Liam’s body until his cock is just inches from Liam’s mouth. “Open up, Li,” Zayn says before pushing roughly inside. 

Zayn proceeds to fuck Liam’s mouth and Liam, for his part, just lays there and takes it. But that’s not to say he’s not enjoying it. In fact, he’s grateful. If he can’t have Zayn’s mouth or hands on him then this is the next best thing. He loves having Zayn in his mouth. The feel of him heavy and hot and hard. The taste of him on his tongue as he pushes in and out. God, Liam could do this all day. But all too soon Zayn pulls away. 

“That’s enough, Li. I think it’s time I open you up,” Zayn says as he slips out of bed and grabs the lube and their 6 inch purple vibrator from where he had placed them earlier on their bedside table. “You ready for me, Liam?” Zayn asks with a smirk, knowing all too well just how desperate Liam must be at this point.

“God yes Zayn. Touch me. Need your fingers or your cock. Just need something, please,” Liam begs, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

Zayn leans up and kisses Liam softly and slowly. He feels like they both need a minute. He pulls away and gives Liam a soft smile, a smile reserved only for Liam, before placing one last soft kiss on his lips. Zayn then nips at Liam’s jaw before sucking a bruise right next to Liam’s birthmark. “I’m gonna make it so good for you babe” Zayn says as he continues his way down Liam’s body. He stops to pay special attention to Liam’s nipples, causing Liam to arch his back and cry out.

Zayn then takes Liam’s cock into his mouth and tongues at the slit, lapping up the precome that has gathered there. While he’s doing that he coats his fingers in lube and starts teasing Liam’s hole with a finger until Liam is begging him to put it in. Zayn finally relents but goes in slowly. He pulls off Liam’s cock to watch as Liam’s breath hitches, enjoying the way he clenches around Zayn’s finger before adding another. Zayn then proceeds to scissor him open, avoiding Liam’s bundle of nerves. Zayn leans up, licking a fat stripe up Liam’s cock before suckling on the head as he slides in a third finger.

“I’m so close,” Liam cries. 

Zayn pulls back immediately. He’s not ready for Liam to come yet, even though tears are streaming down the other man’s cheeks. 

“Please, Zayn. I just wanna come. Let me come,” Liam begs.

Zayn feels his cock twitch at Liam’s words. He loves it when Liam begs. He reaches up and brushes Liam’s hair off his sweaty forehead before placing a kiss there. “Calm down, babe. I promise I’ll make you come. Just not yet.” He gives Liam a few minutes to calm down.

He waits patiently for Liam’s breathing to go back to normal, the entire time running his fingers through Liam’s hair and telling him how amazing he is and how much he loves him. 

When he feels Liam is as calm as he’s going to get given the circumstances, he grabs the vibrator and slicks it up before easing it into Liam. Liam’s resulting moan goes straight to his cock, almost making him pull the vibrator back out and replace it with his cock. 

He gives Liam a moment to get used to the intrusion before turning it on and slowly moving in it and out. Once he is sure Liam can handle it, he ups the pace, making sure to catch Liam’s prostate every so often.

“Oh god. Feels so good. Please Zayn don’t stop. More, please,” Liam cries out.

Zayn leans over Liam and starts rutting against him, never stopping the motion of fucking Liam with the vibrator. The slide of their cocks seems to drive Liam wild. It’s the most friction Zayn has given him since they started. After a few moments Zayn pulls back, placing one hand on Liam’s hip as the other works the vibrator in and out of his tight hole.

“Zayn!” Liam cries, calling Zayn’s name over and over, his vocabulary reduced to just the one word.

Liam just wants to come. He’s so close but he won’t. Not until Zayn says he can.

Finally, after what seems like hours, Zayn leans over Liam and says sweetly, “You can come now, babe,” before swallowing Liam’s entire length.

Once Liam hears those words he tenses up and comes down Zayn’s throat. He feels like he comes forever. 

Zayn swallows every drop Liam has to give while continuing to work the vibrator in and out of Liam until he finishes coming. Zayn pulls back once Liam has relaxed back against the bed. He eases the vibrator out of Liam and shuts it off before tossing it out of his way. He grabs the lube and slicks himself up. He can’t wait to be inside of Liam. He crawls between Liam’s legs and kisses him, swallowing his moan when he slides balls deep into Liam in one fluid motion. It feels so good to finally be inside of Liam. He starts trailing kisses down Liam’s neck while waiting for Liam to adjust. “How’re you are still so tight, Liam?” he whispers against Liam’s neck.

Liam lets out a breathy chuckle and shifts his hips minutely, making Zayn groan. “You can move now, Zayn,” Liam breathes.

Zayn doesn’t hesitate. He’s been waiting all day for this. He pulls out slowly before slamming back in. Despite all his teasing earlier, Zayn no longer has the patience to go slow. He knows it might be too soon for Liam but he trusts Liam will let him know if it is. 

“You don’t know long I have been planning this, Li,” Zayn states, never breaking the fast and hard rhythm he has going. “Been thinking about it since Australia but there was never time. Always had somewhere to be or something to do or someone around but today we finally had time. Wanted this for so long. Tying you up. Seeing you as helpless as I was. Knowing that I was in complete control of when and how you’d come.”

Liam moans loudly and clenches around Zayn. “Oh god Zayn,” Liam sobs. He’s completely hard again despite having come just a few minutes ago and he knows if Zayn kept up the pace he would likely be coming again soon.

“You feel so good Li. Love being inside you,” Zayn murmurs while mouthing at Liam’s neck. “Just love filling you up. You like that don’t you, Li? Being all full of me?”

“Yes, oh god yes” Liam whimpers.

“I’m close, Li. Want you to come with me. Can you do that for me babe?” Zayn asks.

Liam nods. “Yeah, just touch me Zayn.”

“No,” Zayn growls. “You’ll come on my cock or not at all.”

Liam feels like crying at that. He’s so close. Just a few strokes would be enough. “Please Zayn I don’t think-”

Zayn cuts him off. “You can babe. I know you can. I’m so close. I just want you to come with me. Want you to show me how good I’m making you feel and then I’ll fill you up. You’ll be all full of my come. I know how much you like that. So come on, Li. Come for me.”

Liam keens at Zayn’s words and his cock is spurting, painting his tummy white. A few thrusts later Zayn is following him, arms giving out and collapsing on top of Liam. Zayn lays there for a minute, catching his breath, before reaching up and untying Liam. He kisses both of his wrists before climbing out of bed to get a wet cloth to clean them up. He wipes himself then Liam down. He knows they’ll need to shower later but right now he just wants to curl up in bed with his boy and take a nap. 

“That was...fuck Zayn that was amazing,” Liam says once Zayn has rejoined him in their bed. 

Zayn smiles sleepily. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Leeyum.” 

Liam snuggles into Zayn and whispers just before he drifts off “It’s really good to be home.”


End file.
